


Courting is for Cool Cats (and Peter Hale)

by LadyLade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLade/pseuds/LadyLade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it happens: Peter kills Kate, and then like the past few months have been the Twilight Zone, everything goes (relatively) back to normal.</p>
<p>Stiles thinks that the universe has definitely fucked up somewhere along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting is for Cool Cats (and Peter Hale)

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf kink meme prompt: "I like you, Stiles." At the time, Stiles didn't just know how much Peter liked him.  
> I'd love some elegant and classy courting, because I just picture Peter as an elegant motherfucker when he's not ripping people in half, and Stiles is both freaked out and flattered (Peter is still one hot piece of werewolf). I'd love some crack, and sex isn't necessary, maybe just kissing ? I don't know, just don't go to the non-con/dub-con please :). (Original is [here](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=581653#t581653). Livejournal post is [here](http://ladylade.livejournal.com/10734.html).)
> 
> Note: The underage tag is here because Stiles is underage and Peter Hale is a lot older than him, and also Peter Hale is creepy no matter how nice you write him.

This is how it happens: Peter kills Kate, and then like the past few months have been the Twilight Zone, everything goes (relatively) back to normal.

Stiles thinks that the universe has definitely fucked up somewhere along the way.

After he killed Kate, Peter told Allison he was sorry she had to watch her aunt die, somehow finagled an agreement out of Papa Argent that killing his sister was _quid pro quo_ for, oh, _burning his family to death_ , and then _apologized to Scott_. Peter even promised that the Argents and Scott’s family and friends would be safe, that he would _protect_ them.

Stiles was more terrified witnessing that than he was the entire time Peter was just a vague, hulking demon-beast bent on destroying the whole damn town.

And the strange part is, when Peter said he only wanted revenge, he seemed to _mean_ it, because he hasn’t killed since. Hell, it hasn’t seemed even remotely near his agenda. He wrote Scott a kind of _Werewolves for Dummies_ to help him learn about controlling his animal side and about pack dynamics, and the differences between a born werewolf and a bitten one. (It was actually really interesting and helpful, although Stiles gagged over the part where Peter suggested that Scott not have sex with Allison until he was completely in control of himself, and just to be sure it should probably happen on a new moon.) He even—and Stiles doesn’t know the details, but he thinks magic was involved—got Derek completely off the hook for the murders and The School Incident, which Derek is still mad at Scott and Stiles for.

Of course, Scott and Derek still want to kill him. Scott because he wants to be human, though Stiles doesn’t think Scott grasps the concept that if he were human again, he wouldn’t be able to do things like play lacrosse. Peter had actual proof that killing Laura _was_ a mistake, but he still _killed Derek’s sister_ , and as far as Stiles is concerned, Derek has a right to be pissed.

So that leaves them where they are right now, in an uneasy state of existence.

Which is why, when Stiles opens the door and sees Peter standing there, his first thought is, _oh god, the movies lied, murderers really do ring the doorbell_.

“Stiles,” Peter says, and the crazy part is that he looks _harmless_. Peter has this thing, where he’s polite and quiet and seems _gentle_ , like he’s the consummate gentleman.

It creeps Stiles out to no end.

“Uh, hey…Peter,” Stiles says, because he is smooth.

“I don’t want to keep you for long, in case you’re busy, but I wanted to talk to you.” Peter smiles, soft and encouraging, and Stiles can feel his major organs shrivel up in terror.

“Sure, talk away,” Stiles says. How he’s speaking, even Stiles himself has no idea.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you,” Peter says. “No one should ever be treated the way I treated you, and I am truly sorry. Especially for the way I used Lydia against you.”

Stiles is about pissing his pants, but the mention of Lydia gives him a strange mix of anger and happiness. After a few days, Lydia actually did change. Apparently for bitten females, the change is different because of the levels of hormones or something. Stiles had stopped listening at that point, and started freaking out about Lydia being able to smell how attracted he was to her. But she had taken it in stride, gently letting him down but actually _noticing_ and even _befriending_ him. It’s about the only good thing that’s come out of the whole werewolf thing.

“I don’t expect forgiveness now, or even at all,” Peter says when Stiles has so many different thoughts that they’re clogging up his throat, “I merely wanted you to be aware of the fact that I am sorry. I’ve gotten you something.”

Stiles freezes. Oh god, did Peter bring him a dead body? Did he kill his dad and bring Stiles a piece of him?

Peter pulls out a black, rectangular box, and lifts the lid to reveal an elegant watch.

Wow. Definitely not what Stiles expected.

“I noticed that your watch stopped working, so I thought a new one might be in order,” Peter says.

Peter noticed his watch wasn’t working? Oh, wow, how…how creepy.

“Uhhh,” Stiles says.

Peter just smiles gently at him again and then reaches towards him, and, while Stiles is having a heart attack, pulls his left wrist up so that he can latch the watch on.

Stiles is so, so proud of himself for not puking in terror.

Peter just looks pleased, staring down at Stiles’ arm.

The watch is genuinely nice. It’s not one of those ridiculous watches that is missing numbers or has no minute markers or only has hands on it. It’s also not flashy or gaudy, just a round face with hour and minute markers, and even a seconds hand. It’s a clean design, one that Stiles would have picked out himself.

That, added to the fact that Peter knew which arm Stiles wears his watch on, pushes the situation past creepy and into, _oh shit, is he stalking me?_

“Th…thanks,” Stiles says. His mouth is semi-stuck in a gape.

“You’re welcome,” Peter says. Dear god, the man looks _ecstatic_.

And then Peter nods goodbye and walks away. Just like that. Just like he hasn’t realized that the universe has completely gone insane.

Stiles closes the door. And then he panics.

He calls Scott for help, because Scott actually interacts with Peter (since he’s the Alpha and all) and might know what’s going on, but Scott is, as usual, probably making out with Alison and not answering.

So Stiles does something _completely_ insane, and calls the person who will probably kill him instead of help him.

“What?” Derek answers, sounding like his cheerfully homicidal self.

“Oh god,” Stiles says. “Oh god, your uncle was here.”

“Did he hurt you? What did he say?” Derek demands.

“He _apologized_ to me,” Stiles says, “and he _gave me a watch_. Oh god, he knew that my old watch was broken. How did he know that?!”

“Don’t accept it. Give it to Scott or Lydia so they can give it back.”

Funny, Derek actually seems like he’s concerned for Stiles’ welfare. Apparently the situation is even worse than Stiles thought.

“I _can’t_ ,” Stiles says. “He put it on my wrist and I _thanked him_ and oh god, why did I do that? Is he going to kill me? I don’t want to die.”

“He’s not going to kill you,” Derek says. “Scott and I won’t let him. _Lydia_ won’t let him. Just don’t wear the watch, and avoid him if you can. Don’t answer the door if he comes over again.”

“Okay, okay, I can do that,” Stiles says.

Derek hangs up the phone without saying goodbye.

Wait. Did they actually just have a civil conversation?

>>> 

The following week is full of stress, stress, and, of course, werewolves. Stiles does manage to avoid Peter, although that may not be Stiles’ awesome skills and might be that Peter was elsewhere, because Stiles doesn’t actually know what Peter _does_ during the day.

He also wears the watch two days. He feels guilty for not wearing the watch because it _is_ a nice watch and Peter put a creepy amount of thought into it, and Stiles really needs a watch to stay on track during the day. So he ends up wearing it on Tuesday and Wednesday, but ends up spending those days in a near-constant state of terror and decides that guilt is easier to handle than feeling like he’s going to piss his pants if he turns a corner at school and Peter is magically there.

“Peter gave me a watch,” Stiles tells Scott that Wednesday afternoon.

“Oh, yeah, I was wondering why he was asking what happened to your old one,” Scott says. “Hey, do you think Allison will go to that new zombie movie with me?”

“You obviously don’t understand the seriousness of this situation and I hate you,” Stiles says.

Really, Scott is the worst friend ever.

>>> 

That Sunday afternoon, when Stiles is in the kitchen debating between milk and orange juice, he hears his dad say, “Hey, Peter, what can I do for you?”

Peter? Noooo no no no.

Stiles glances frantically around the kitchen, but there’s nowhere to hide, especially since he hasn’t been able to in any of the cabinets since he was, like, eight. He lunges over to the sink, turns on the water, and hopes to god that it will drown out what he’s saying in case Peter tries to listen to his conversation.

This time when Derek picks up, Stiles doesn’t even wait for his newest charming greeting.

“He’s here again!”

“I told you not to let him in,” Derek says.

“ _My dad let him in_. Oh god, do you think he’s got my dad under a mind spell?” Stiles really, really hopes that his dad isn’t under a mind spell.

“No, you idiot. Look, just stay calm, be polite and try to keep your mouth shut,” Derek says. “Don’t offend him. I’ll try to get over there as fast as I can.”

“I love you,” Stiles says from the bottom of his heart. “I will bear your little werewolf children.”

Stiles’ isn’t sure, but he might have heard a strangled sound before Derek hung up.

“Go ahead, he’s in the kitchen,” Stiles hears his dad say when Stiles turns off the water.

_Calm_ , Stiles thinks, _be calm. You can do this_.

“Hello, Stiles,” Peter says as he steps into the kitchen.

Oh god, Stiles can’t do this.

“Hey, Peter. Wow, you’re…you’re here again,” Stiles says.

Peter looks amused. Stiles is glad one of them is.

>>> 

Somehow, Peter managed to convince Stiles to come to lunch with him. Stiles doesn’t even know what happened. One minute they were standing awkwardly in the kitchen, the next Peter was talking about a tiny restaurant he found, and suddenly Stiles was walking out the door with him and _getting in his car_.

“I swear it’s magic,” Stiles mutters.

“What?” Peter pulls out of the driveway.

“Nothi— _oh god_ ,” Stiles says, and then flails to get his phone out.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks, and he’s not even watching the road, he’s completely and horrifyingly focused on Stiles.

“I forgot that Derek’s coming over,” Stiles says.

He finally gets his phone out and types, _In Peter’s car, on the way to lunch. Can’t remember drinking anything, but think he roofied me into agreeing. Or, you know, MIND SPELL._ Satisfied, he sends it.

“Derek,” Peter says, and suddenly Stiles is getting major unhappy vibes from him.

Aaaand here comes the terror-induced nausea, right on time.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, and shit, he can’t lie, “sometimes he comes over to order parts and tools to repair the house. And he keeps denying it, but I’m pretty sure that he sneaks in to shower with my dad’s soap.”

His phone vibrates, and all Derek’s incoming message says is, _You dumbass._

“Anyway, just needed to tell him I wouldn’t be there,” Stiles says, “so that he can secretly use my shower again.”

Peter _laughs_.

Stiles just gapes, because really, what else is he supposed do?

They drive in silence for a few minutes, then:

“You’re not wearing your watch,” Peter says, and he looks kinda depressed.

“Yeah, forgot…forgot to put it on. New watch and all that,” Stiles says.

Peter grins. “You haven’t lost it, have you?”

Holy mother of god. Is he…Peter is _teasing_ him. Stiles has to forcibly shove down his flight response when he realizes he’s actually about to open the door and jump out of the car.

“No, haven’t lost it,” Stiles says weakly, “it’s on my desk.”

Peter looks ridiculously satisfied. Stiles is so terrified he can’t even feel nauseous anymore.

>>> 

The lunch is actually decent. Peter pulls out his chair in the beginning and pays for Stiles at the end, both of which are suspicious, but otherwise the lunch goes fine. The place is tiny, but it’s family-owned by a Greek guy and his daughter, and the food is delicious. Peter actually answers all of his questions, even the ones about werewolves, and doesn’t look at him like he’s an idiot when he asks about the difference between a skin walker and a were-bear in Native American culture. And when Stiles stuffs his face, Peter just gets that pleased look again.

“Full?” Peter asks when they’re driving back to Stiles’, and Stiles is just a lump in the passenger seat.

“Those gyros,” Stiles says, and he can’t even finish the sentence, that’s how big and delicious the gyros were.

Peter grins. “We’ll have to go back there sometime.”

Stiles is so sated, he can’t even argue or be concerned about how creepy it is that Peter wants to spend time with him.

>>> 

“How’d the lunch go?” his dad asks when Stiles wills himself through the door.

“Gyros,” Stiles says, and then powers up the stairs so that he can pass out.

>>> 

That’s just the beginning of it. After the lunch, Stiles really doesn’t see the point of _not_ wearing the watch, so he rejoices in the fact that he will now be able to keep track of time again. Then Peter takes him out to a place that makes, from scratch, fruit-stuffed waffles, and Stiles loves it so much that he ends up going back there with Scott.

Then there’s the latest Matt Damon movie, where Peter _doesn’t_ glare at him or elbow him in the ribs or growl at him to shut him up (obviously Derek didn’t learn his manners from his uncle), an Italian restaurant, a bakery whose scones are so fluffy they almost make Stiles cry, and a photo album that Peter has managed to scrounge together.

There are pictures of Derek as a _child_ , which absolutely blows Stiles’ mind, because he supposes he logically knew that Derek isn’t a male Athena, but Stiles has always figured that Derek came into this world fully-formed. He even looked like he was a happy child; Stiles hopes that Derek can be happy again.

And Derek, that’s just more weirdness to add to the pile of weird. In the beginning he was running interference like crazy, somehow always knowing when to appear so that Stiles could: a) turn Peter down, or b) invite Derek long. (“You must be doing magic,” Stiles kept accusing, and Derek always just rolled his eyes.) But that stopped sometime after Peter and Stiles went, alone, to the Italian place. It was around the same time that Stiles became progressively less terrified of Peter, but whenever Stiles asks Derek about it, he just walks away.

(“Sharing is caring,” Stiles shouted after him once, and then fled for his life.)

It’s freaky, because being with Peter is…nice. The harmless thing still creeps Stiles out a little, but he really _is_ a gentleman and he actually _listens_ to Stiles, _really_ listens, like the time when Stiles suggested a scavenger hunt for Scott and Lydia to sharpen their control over their senses; it had been that week’s training session.

And Peter turned out to be touch-affectionate, which in the beginning freaked Stiles out because all previous touching experiences ended in situations like Peter pinning Stiles, by the neck, to the trunk of Peter’s very crazy, very dead nurse’s car. But Peter was always gentle about it (which, also in the beginning, freaked Stiles out more than manhandling would have), never going beyond steering Stiles with a hand on his shoulder or lower back, or squeezing his shoulder in a display of happiness.

Is it weird that Peter is happy? Stiles can’t even tell anymore.

>>> 

Two months. It takes _two_ _months_.

Derek is in the kitchen with Stiles when Stiles has his epiphany, because Derek is seemingly always at Stiles’ house now, eating his food and using his shower (he even had dinner with Stiles and his dad one night, which, wow, talk about awkward).

“ _Jesus Christ on a pogo stick_ ,” Stiles prays, because oh no, this cannot be his life.

“What?” Derek asks, more interested in the cereal choices than Stiles’ latest world-ending problem.

“I’m _dating Peter_ ,” Stiles says. Who is _Derek’s uncle._ Why is Derek not freaking out?

“You’re just figuring this out?” Derek asks. “I might have to rethink my assumption that you’re smarter than Scott.”

Stiles gapes at him because really, it is unfair when Derek know more about Stiles’ relationship status than Stiles does. Also, he just called Stiles stupid.

“Shut up! I am totally smarter than Scott! Also, when did this happen?!”

“Three months ago,” Derek says. “I told you to return the watch.”

“I _couldn’t_ ,” Stiles points out.

“And then I told you to avoid him,” Derek says.

Hey, Stiles—okay, so he was pretty terrible on the avoiding front.

“Okay, but, couldn’t you have _told_ me?” Stiles says.

Like usual, Derek just rolls his eyes and walks away.

>>> 

Stiles avoids Peter for a very impressive total of three days, and then Peter corners him in the grocery store, in the secluded section near the fresh fish. The man is sneaky like a ninja.

“Have I done something to offend you?” Peter asks. He looks so sad.

Stiles thinks it should be against the laws of nature for Peter to be capable of puppy-dog eyes.

“No, no, I’ve just…we’re _dating_ ,” Stiles says. Great job, mouth, way to blurt it all out.

Peter just looks amused.

“You _knew_ we were dating?” Stiles needs some clarification here.

“Yes, Stiles,” Peter says. “I meant it when I said I liked you.”

Stiles is gaping so hard he’s afraid his jaw is going to detach from his face.

“If it makes you feel any better, I prefer to think of it as courting you, not dating,” Peter says.

“What, what would dating be?” Oh, hey, look, his jaw still works. Also, he should really _shut up_.

“Well,” Peter says, stepping close, “for one, you would know we were dating.”

“Uhh,” Stiles says when Peter cups his neck. Stiles is really, really nervous right now, and wow, Peter’s hand is really _warm_.

“Second,” Peter says, “I would do this quite often.”

Stiles is about to ask what, when Peter presses closer and kisses Stiles. He’s still gentle in his touches and the kiss is chaste, but there’s a hunger and yearning in the way he moves his lips. He kisses Stiles like Stiles is the most desirable person in the world.

Stiles can’t think.

Peter parts from Stiles slowly, and even then he doesn’t stop touching Stiles, sliding the hand on his neck down to curl around Stiles’ arm, right above his elbow.

“Well?” Peter says, and he almost sounds _nervous_.

“Damn,” Stiles says, “is this real life?”

Peter laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says.


End file.
